


忠诚

by ridgeline



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Major spoiler, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Morgan和一月之间最后的选择。





	忠诚

Alex给出了最后通牒，然后他站在旁边，等待着。一月依然悬浮在空中，它直面Morgan，同样屏息以待，指示灯顽固地亮着。 _你要决定你真正想做什么，你要决定你到底是谁。_ 不过它没有再说什么，只是安静地等待。Morgan举起了手枪，然后不对，不应该是这样，他把枪插回皮带上，解下了扳手。一月轻轻摇晃了一下，也许是因为某种反作用力发生器的故障，也许是因为气流。Morgan举起扳手，干脆利落地敲了下去。一阵火花从合金表面喷了出来，一月倒在地上，不再动弹。

“好了，接下来我们还有——”Alex说，转过身去，看向操作屏幕。

黑色的机油在地板上流淌，一月的机体已经烧成了空壳，只剩下几个只能依稀辨认的元件。Morgan蹲了下来，看着这具残骸，手指轻轻地触碰勤务机的外壳。

“谢谢你的服务。”他说。

 

 

FIN


End file.
